Les gens du système!
by elin2002
Summary: Jesse et Rachel comme pour embêter sa colocataire avec leur amour ...s'il vous plaît laissez vos commentaires en anglais


_**(Je ne sais pas je viens de Glee propre jouer et Jase est ma propre création!) **_

Jesse et de réunir Rachel était inévitable, Jesse a été suivre des cours à NYU, tandis que Rachel a étudié à NYADA avec Kurt. Ils vivaient tous deux dans des dortoirs seulement pas le même, mais ils ont eu la chance dans le département colocation ils ont tous deux s'entendaient très bien avec eux et les uns des autres. Ce samedi, elle se trouva assise dans sa chambre d'étudiant avec Jesse et de parler à Kurt au téléphone au sujet de leurs plans pour la nuit. Colocataire de Rachel Jasin (Jase) marchait dans d'obtenir une collation dans la machine distributrice de trouver Jesse portant sur son lit et plissa les yeux sur lui.

"Pourquoi ne pas vous jamais gâcher lit de Rachel, ou de s'asseoir sur l'un des 3 chaises que nous avons ou non-tête le plancher?" Said Jase.

"Parce que je sais que vous dérange." A dit Jesse, comme il se pencha pour prendre un morceau de sa poche et m'a giflé à chaud et brûlé en retour. "Oww, merde qu'est-ce que vous ne réglez le micro-ondes pour le réglage qui dit:« lave »?"

"Sert-vous à droite."

"Est-ce que vous deux arrêtez, je ne peux pas entendre Kurt. Bien sûr, ils se battent c'est ce qu'ils font le mieux. Ouais nous allons vous rencontrer à la ligne TKTS. J'ai les billets, mais il est plus facile d'y rencontrer et traverser la rue plutôt que dans le théâtre, plus encore, je dois tous les billets. Je vais les menacer dans un pouce de leur vie, nous n'avons pas besoin d'un autre terme avec les patrouilleurs de Times Square, je vous jure ils ont pris nos photos. Bon Bye. "Rachel appuyé sur le bouton fin, puis se tourna vers Jesse et Jase qui étaient maintenant se chamailler au sujet de la dernière fois qu'ils sont tous sortis en tant que groupe. "Vous deux, mieux se comporter ce soir ou autre chose."

"Ou bien quoi?" Question Jesse.

"Pas de sexe pour vous, et bien le traitement silencieux va travailler pour vous.", A déclaré Rachel regardant vers Jase.

"Nous allons agir. Promesse est donc Joey venir avec nous? "Question Jase.

"Ouais. Lui, Blaine, et Kurt sont à venir. "

«Êtes-vous les gars de rencontres?" Question Jesse comme il se leva et tira Rachel à son lit, et prévue de manière suggestive avec son sachant qu'il buggé Jase quand elle les a pris comme ça.

"Nous parlons."

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" Question Rachel passant une main dans les cheveux de Jesse comme il se pressa sur son plus loin, devant lui claquer pour son mordant.

"Cela signifie que nous parlons si oui ou non nous voulons à ce jour."

"Qu'y at-il à parler de vous, soit la date ou vous n'avez pas." A dit Jesse.

"Un gars du lot et ugh obtenir une chambre."

«Nous avons un merci maintenant si vous pouviez laisser je peux obtenir ce que je suis venu pour.», Dit Jesse avec un sourire que Rachel se mit à rire.

"Vous êtes brute et ne pense pas que je ne sais pas tu as passé la nuit Jesse, je ne vais pas par magie sourds dans la nuit, je vous ai entendu la nuit dernière."

"Oh mon Dieu.", A déclaré Rachel.

"C'est drôle, c'est la même chose que vous avez dit la nuit dernière. Seulement, il était plus à voix basse. "Said Jase avec un rire comme elle rassembla son sac. «Je suis sorti. Nous partons à 6? "

"Ouais.", A déclaré Rachel que Jesse lui baisa la clavicule. Elle portait une tubetop alors il avait un accès facile.

«Brut. Bye et souvenez-vous pas de gant, pas d'amour. "

"Out!", A déclaré Rachel en riant.

Jesse et Rachel ne suis pas venu pour l'air pendant environ une heure et demi auparavant, ils devaient commencer à se préparer pour le spectacle.

"Est-il sécuritaire d'entrer, comme je ne vais pas pour voir quelque chose que je ne veux pas?" Question Jase.

"Rachel n'a pas de haut sur."

"Tais-toi, j'ai mon soutien-gorge sur entrent en jeu."

"Alors, comment était-il, tout ce que vous rappeler partir de 24 heures il ya Jess?"

"Mieux. À quand remonte la dernière fois pour vous? "

"Jesse!", A déclaré Rachel.

"Il ya 20 minutes. Kurt et Blaine allés déjeuner afin Joey et moi avons parlé. "

"Nous avons parlé à droite, c'est que ce que leur l'appeler maintenant, provoquer Jesse et je viens de parler trop.", A déclaré Rachel mettant sa chemise.

"Tu es prêt à quitter Sex Addict ou allons-nous aller pour le 2e tour?" Question Jase.

«En fait, elle est ronde 3.», Dit Jesse.

"Eww." Said Jase avec un rire.

La nuit a été un succès qu'ils ont trouvé Kurt, Blaine, et Joey facilement et n'a pas eu ins courir avec le NYPD après la Kurt spectacle est passé à dortoir Blaine avec lui et Jase fini par retourner à la salle avec Joey, laissant Jesse et Rachel sur leur posséder dans la sienne.

"Maintenant, que faisons-nous?"

"Je ne sais pas je suis trop épuisé pour faire autre chose que dormir maintenant.", A déclaré Rachel ramper dans son lit après avoir changé dans l'une des vieilles chemises de Jesse.

«Rach Bonne nuit."

"Nuit Jesse."

Le couple apprécié leur poste coïtal / spectacle sommeil, se réveiller le lendemain matin et départ et d'arrivée ce qu'ils n'ont pas la veille. Il se trouve simplement être la Jase temps entré dans la salle.

«Nous devons arriver à un peuple système au sérieux!" Elle a crié à travers la porte au grand amusement de leurs voisins qui connaissaient des problèmes.

...


End file.
